The Foolish One
by A.Che123
Summary: Gruvia fanfic. One-shot. He knew she was weird and crazy. But he didn't know how far she was. Ya, I suck at summaries. Anyway R&R please and ENJOY! :)
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail's autor.

The Foolish one

There she was. Like always. Hiding behind a tree and stalking him. Watching every single movement, every single step he made. What a foolish girl she was, thought Gray. Weird Juvia was dressed in a baby blue gown that day and had her new wavy hairstyle that made her so cute and damn pretty with her innocent blue eyes sparkling when she was -once again- daydreaming of him. But, fortunately or not, Juvia was not good at stalking. If she only knew that he knew what she was doing, she would have immediately blushed. Gray smiled at the thought of the bluenette with rosy cheeks when he hit something and fell to the ground.

-You bastard can't see where you walk! yelled the Icy boy at a small little girl.

-I ... I... I'm so sorrrry mister! responded a small little maroon haired girl. I am lost. I... I need help to find my mam~

Before the girl could finish her sentence, a crazy bluenette jumped out of behind the tree where she was hiding and screamed:

-LOVE RIVALLL! HOW CAN YOU HURT JUVIA'S GRAY!

Hearing those words, the little girl blinked, frightened of the furious water mage and started then crying. Juvia, seeing that she made a four, no five-year-old girl cry, felt guilty and tried to comfort the poor child.

- Juvia is sorry, Juvia shouldn't have got mad after you! apologized the mage, completely forgetting the presence of Gray. Do you want Juvia to buy you an ice cream then, to be forgiven?

The little girl's face lit up and nodded with a huge smile.

-But I have to find my mama, added she. Mama said he was going to see friends to a castle with fairies! Can you lead me there?

-Of course, accepted the bluenette thinking it might be her Guild.

-By the way I'm Gray. What's your name? said Gray who hasn't spoken a word since Juvia came.

-I'm Aiko. Are you mages? asked the girl. You know my mama is an ice mage! She lives in a guild! Where there are unicorns!

-Ice mage? I'm one too. Juvia is a water mage and anyway, let's get an ice cream first, I'm getting hungry, responded the raven haired boy.

An ice mage? there weren't so many in the whole country! thought Gray as they were walking down the streets to go to the famous "Gelato" ice stand. By now, he hasn't met any. Just Lyon. Thinking of him, Gray just couldn't let himself feel anything but jealousy. That was bad. Very bad. As if there wasn't enough crap with Juvia's darned "Pandemonium"! He just has to handle himself, keep cool-headed, and not let himself go.

-Which flavor d'you want? asked Juvia, pulling the ice boy out of his messy thoughts.

-Hummm... Chocolate! chose the little Aiko with a huge smile stuck on her small face when the water mage gave her her icecream.

-Don't you want one Juvia? asked the raven haired boy, You know, I offer. Just choose!

- Then I would try... the pepper mint flavor! replied the water mage.

-Yeah, cool and refreshing, like rain and ice... muttered him for himself but it seems Juvia heard it all because she suddenly began to blush furiously! She ended as red as Natsu's fists when they are set on fire.

Aiko raised an eyebrow, and then simply asked:

-Are you two in love? Because you're madly blushing Juvia-chan!

-Geez, No. Of course we're not. Not even dating. grinned the icy boy.

-Oh I thought you were going to be a cute Mama and Dada! said the girl laughing.

Heck, that kid wasn't helping them for sure! Gray suddenly felt an urge to kill that damned child who was still laughing at them. But they arrived at the Guild and when the gate opened, Aiko stopped laughing immediately, a little scared of what she was seeing. Again, Natsu was defying Luxus who manage to knock him out in less than 20 seconds, Gajeel and Lily were fighting apart and Max, Jet, and some others were betting on who would win. Cana was still holding a drinking contest with Wakaba and Macao while Lucy, Mirajane and Levy were chatting about some girly stuff and Erza was eating her usual strawberry cake. Everything was a mess here, like in any other day in the guild. Then, the maroon haired girl noticed Lyon, who was obviously waiting for somebody at the bar.

-MAMMA! screamed the girl, running into Lyon's arms.

Everyone has stopped. All gazes were turned to Lyon with shocked expressions. A loud "What the heck!" shouted by Gray broke the silence.

-Then congratulations Lyon! said the kind-hearted Mirajane with her sweet smile.

-No, no, it's an entire misunderstanding. I... see Aiko in what hell you put me in! scolded the white haired man to her "daughter". I'm not really her father, I...

-Ahhhhhhhhhh PANDEMONIUM! A long and loud scream cut him off. Juvia was nearly on the edge to faint. Ahhh~ Juvia's understood everything. If Lyon-sama is the mother, the father is surely Gray! How can you cheat on Juvia like this Gray-sama! said the bluenette, bursting in tears. How can you! And Juvia thought Lucy was a Love Rival!

-I'm not. I said it before! told the blonde as everyone in the guild was bursting in laugh!

-But Juvia should've been watching Lyon-sama. But Juvia still can't believe that you're attracted by boys Gray-sama. Juvia thought you liked big boobs and long legs! But it looks as if you prefer toned and muscular chest and a robust body! If you want, Juvia can do musculation to get stronger and she will cut her hair like a man! Juvia would wear masculine clothes or anything you want! Juvia will be a man if you'd like Gray-sama! cried Juvia, fantasising again on Lyon and Gray.

-No I don't! Juvia you don't get it! Hell! I'm not attracted by boys! And yes I love your boobs but I'm nothing to do with Lyon's crap! Aiko's not my daughter!

-You don't have to apologize Gray-sama. Juvia understands what you feel. You don't need to reject Aiko because of Juvia! Juvia is proud that you've become a man! If you want, Juvia can baby sit when you and Lyon are on mission, added she to every one's hilarity.

-Noooo! You still don't get it Juvia! I AM NOT GAY! I AM NOT AIKO'S FATHER OR ANYTHING!

-Yes, replied Lyon. Aiko is not really my daughter too. She's a cousin's daughter and since her mother isn't in our world anymore, I take care of her. And Juvia-chan, in no case I'll be cheating on you, told her the mage with sparkling eyes and a white rose between his teeth.

But as usually, Juvia was in her -fantastic- dreaming world again. And was muttering silently at herself not listening at what Lyon was saying. Gray, having enough of all this, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out with him. Then, outside, he leaned forward and kissed her gently and softly on the lips. First, the bluenette didn't know what to do but, forgetting everything, she deepened the kiss, enjoying the present moment.

~Back in the guild.

Wendy: Charuru, I wonder how can two boys have a child?

Charle blinked, shocked by what the dragon slayer has just asked. Then, red like a tomato she answered:

- I think you should ask Erza. She... knows those things better than me...

END~

Hope you enjoyed. This is my first english fanfic (one shot) so be gentle please :) .

I know it's quite short but review please. Like that I can ameliorate myself. Every comments are welcomed. Good, bad... Thanks everyone!

PS: Sorry for my bad english too... I'm only in secondary school and english is not my native language. Even not my first language at school! xD Anyway I'm sorry once again for any grammar, spelling or idiomatic mistakes.

123


	2. Chapter 1 version francaise French

The Foolish one ~ Français.

Elle était là. Comme toujours. Cachée derrière son arbre, elle l'espionnait, surveillant ses moindres mouvements, les moindres pas qu'il faisait. C'est sûr, elle était un peu folle, pensa Gray. L'excentrique Juvia portait une robe bleue ce jour là -comme tous les autres d'ailleurs- et avait laissé ses nouvelles boucles bleues retomber nonchalemment sur ses frêles épaules. Elle semblait si mignonne et délicate avec ses grands yeux bleus scintillant alors qu'elle était -une fois de plus- en train de rêvasser de son "Gray-Sama". Ce dernier sourit, sentant le regard de la mage d'eau l'épier et dû s'abstenir d'aller la voir et la prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait parié qu'elle rougirait s'il le faisait. Elle rougirait adorablement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se tenait près d'elle. Le brun, alors perdu dans ses pensées, se cogna brusquement contre quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Il se releva, jurant bruyamment et se mit à s'égosiller:

-P*tain! Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez vos pieds?

-Je... je ... suis désol...lée Mons...sieur... Je n'ai pas fait exprès... répondit une toute petite fille aux cheveux mauves, apeurée. Je me suis ... per...due et Mam~

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, une folle mage d'eau bondit de derrière son arbre en furie en s'époumonnant:

-LOOOVEEE RIIIIVALLL! Comment oses-tu toucher et pire, bousculer le Gray de Juvia!

La gamine cligna des yeux, effrayée et fondit en pleurs. La bleue, voyant qu'elle avait fait pleurer une fillette de quatre -non cinq ans, se sentit coupable par ses insinuations infondées et aberrantes, et se mit à consoler la pauvre gamine, oubliant complètement Gray:

-Non ne pleure pas! Juvia ne voulait pas... enfin, Juvia n'aurait pas dû se fâcher... Veux-tu que Juvia t'offre une glace pour se faire pardonner? Juvia connaît le meilleur glacier de Magnolia, dit la mage d'eau fièrement.

Le regard de la petite s'éclaira immédiatement, et elle hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais je dois aller retrouver Mama... Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir des amis dans le chateau des Fées! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'y emmener? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr, acceptèrent Juvia et Gray devinant qu'elle désignait leur guilde, Fairy tail. Mais d'abord, quel est ton nom? Moi c'est Gray, ajouta le brun.

-Aiko. répondit la gamine. Est-ce que vous êtes des mages? Vous savez, Mama est un mage de glace! On vit dans une guilde où il y a des licornes! Et des chiens qui parlent!

Une mage de glace? Il n'y en a pas tant que ça dans le pays, pensa Gray alors qu'il descendaient vers le centre ville de Magnolia. Il n'en avait jamais rencontré d'autres à part Léon et Ul... Léon. Rien que d'entendre son nom, le brun ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût et de ... Jalousie. Il le revoyait, essayant de persuader SA Juvia d'aller au restaurant et ça le rendait fou de rage. Non. Pas sa Juvia. Juvia. Comme s'il n y avait pas déjà assez le bordel dans sa tête avec l'obsession de la mage d'eau sur lui et son fichu "PANDEMONIUM". Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite.

-Quel parfum veux-tu Aiko? interrogea la bleue.

-Hummm... je ne sais pas trop...heu ... Ah si! Chocolat! choisit la fillette. Un immense sourire s'étira sur son petit visage lorsque la mage d'eau lui donna sa glace.

-En veux-tu une aussi Juvia? proposa Gray. Tu sais, je paye aujourd'hui alors ne te casse la tête que pour choisir!

-Oh... dans ce cas, Juvia va essayer une ... Menthe poivrée (est-ce que ça existe en glace? O.o?), décida-t-elle.

-Oh, froid et rafraîchissant comme la glace et la pluie, murmura Gray pour lui-même mais il sembla qu'il s'était exprimé trop fort, voyant la bleue rougir furieusement. Elle était d'un rouge comparable à celui que prend les poings de feu de Natsu lorsqu'il s'enflamme.

-Vous êtes des z'amoureux non? les questionna la petite Aiko, innocemment.

-Non .Absolument pas. On ne sort même pas ensemble. répliqua le mage de glace.

-Eh bien pourquoi est-ce que Juvia-chan rougit comme ça? ajouta Aiko en riant. Mais c'est dommage parce que vous auriez fait de bons Mama et Papa...

Zut! Cette fille ne les aidait vraiment pas et se payait ouvertement leur tête! Gray sentit des envies meurtrières surgir en lui, et dû se retenir de ne pas tordre le coup de la pauvre enfant. Toutefois, arrivés devant la guilde, Aiko se tut, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Natsu défiait Luxus qui ne voulait pas se battre mais se débrouilla tout de même pour mettre le dragon de feu au tapis en moins de 20 secondes, Gajeel et Lily se battaient alors que les paris fusaient entre Jet, Max et quelques autres à ce sujet. Cana était en plein concours de boisson alcoolisée avec Wakaba et Macao tandis que Erza mangeait son habituel fraisier. Lucy, Levy et Mirajane discutaient de trucs de filles et Charuru donnait un cours de confiance en soi à Wendy. Bref, la guilde était d'un bordel pas possible, comme à n'importe quel jour. C'est alors que la fillette aux cheveux mauves remarqua Léon, accoudé au bar comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

-MAMAAAAA! cria-t-elle en se ruant dans ses bras.

Tout le monde arrêta ses activités, choqués, et tous les regards étaient braqués vers Léon, qui se sentait assez...mal à l'aise. Quand le silence fut enfin brisé par un très intelligent et très sonore "P*tain!" de la part de Gray.

-Hum... et bien... félicitations! dit la gentille barmaid Mirajane avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.

-Non, non y a un malentendu, je ... Enfin... Regarde dans quel merde tu m'as fourré Aiko! J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! gronda Leon à sa protégée. Je suis pas vraiment son p~

-AHHHHAHHHH! PANDEMONIUM! le coupa la mage d'eau d'un très long et bruyant cri. Juvia a tout compris... Si Leon-Sama est la mère, alors Gray-sama est forcément le père! Comment avez-vous pu tromper Juvia de cette manière ?! Et Juvia qui pensait que Lucy était Love Rival... débita la mage d'une traite tout en pleurant.

-J't'avais dit que non Juvia, marmonna Lucy exaspérée alors que toute la guilde explosait de rire suite au monologue de Juvia.

Celle-ci continua:

-Juvia aurait dû surveiller plus Léon-sama. Mais Juvia a encore du mal à croire que Gray-sama aime les garçons. Juvia pensait que Gray-sama aimait les opulentes poitrines et des jambes longues et fines mais il préfère des abdominaux saillants, un torse musclé et tonique et des pectoraux développés! Si Gray-sama le veut, Juvia fera de la musculation pour lui plaire et se coupera les cheveux pour ressembler à un homme. Juvia portera des habits masculins ou tout ce que vous voulez. Si Gray-sama le désire, Juvia deviendra un homme!

-Non tu ne comprends pas Juvia. Merde! J'aime ta poitrine. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec Léon et ses problèmes! Je ne l'aime pas!

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier Gray-sama. Juvia vous comprend. Et ce n'est pas la peine de rejeter Aiko à cause de Juvia. Juvia est fière que vous soyez devenu un homle Gray-sama. Juvia pourra même baby-sitter Aiko quand vous et Leon-sama serez en mission! ajouta-t-elle à l'hilarité générale.

-NONNNN JUVIA! TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS. JE NE SUIS PAS GAY, NI LE PÈRE DE AIKO! cria-t-il une dernière fois mais en vain, Juvia étant repartie dans son délire.

-Oui, rajouta Leon, je ne suis pas vraiment le père de Aiko, seulement, elle est la fille d'une cousine et depuis qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, je m'occupe de Aiko. Jamais je ne vous tromperai Ô belle Juvia-chan! s'exclama-t-il les yeux et cheveux scintillants ainsi qu'une rose blanche entre les dents.

Mais Juvia, dans sa petite bulle, n'avait écouté un mot de ce qu'avait prononcé Léon et s commençait à se parler à elle-même d'une façon ... bizarre. Gray, qui en avait... ras-le-bol... l'attrappa par le bras et la tira à l'extérieur. Là, il s'avança prudemment en avant, et l'embrassa délicatement. La bleue, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire puis, oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé, elle répondit à son baiser, pleinement, ne profitant que du moment présent.

De retour à Fairy Tail

Wendy: Charuru, Je me demande comment deux garçons peuvent avoir un enfant?

La petite chatte blanche rouge maintenant comme une tomate mûre haussa un sourcil, à la fois surprise, et choquée par la questiin de la dragon slayer.

Charuru: Humm... Je pense... que tu ... devrais demander à ... Erza... elle s'y connaît mieux que moi... dans ce genre de ... domaine.

Fin~


End file.
